Ketika Kau dan Aku Jatuh Cinta
by kosukefan
Summary: One-shot/Canon Universe/Future Canon/Drabble Poetry/Fluff. Ketika kau dan aku jatuh cinta, hidupku hanya dipenuhi oleh wajahmu, caramu mencintaiku dengan segenap hatimu, dan setiap jalan yang kita tempuh berdua. Birthday fic for Kak LuthRhythm.


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

A birthday fic for Kak LuthRhythm.

.

Warning: Canon Universe, Future Canon, NejiTen addict, fluffy tingkat dewa, drabble, conflict-less maybe, OOC banget, kalau abal gak tanggung.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ketika Kau dan Aku Jatuh Cinta<strong>

©kosukefan – brainproject

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I love how she makes me feel, like anything's possible, or like life is worth it." – 500 Days of Summer

.

13 Mei 19xx

.

_**Ketika kau dan aku jatuh cinta, dua dimensi―yang sangat bertolak belakang―membaur menjadi satu dan membentuk suatu dunia yang penuh dengan semua refleksi dirimu dan diriku. **_

Kau… seorang laki-laki dewasa dan suatu kebanggaan dari klan tertua dan terkuat di Konoha dengan keenceran otakmu dan kepribadianmu.

Kau… salah satu pria tertampan di Konoha dan seorang penakluk wanita selain keturunan Uchiha terakhir.

Kau… laki-laki yang dapat menjeratku sekuat-kuatnya dalam benang-benang merah dan merasa sangat bergantung serta terikat begitu kuat kepada seseorang untuk pertama kalinya selama sembilan belas tahun hidupku.

Kau… membuatku tersenyum dan ketakutan pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku tidak dapat berhenti bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan ketika pada akhirnya, momen-momen indah di antara kita berdua akan menghilang dan kita akan berjalan dalam jalan yang sangat berbeda.

Kau… mewujudkan keinginan terbesarku untuk dapat berada di sisi seseorang dari saat aku membuka mata dan menutup mata. Kau menemaniku dengan caramu dan membuatku merasa tenang walau dalam keheningan.

Kau… seseorang yang berada di setiap memori di dalam masa lalu, masa sekarang, dan hari-hari esok yang akan kujalani.

Kau… membuatku mengeluarkan setiap sisi dari kepribadian yang ada di dalam diriku.

.

Sedangkan aku… hanyalah seorang wanita yang tidak mempunyai klan dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ayah dan ibuku.

Sedangkan aku… selalu membuatmu resah karena kehadiranku dalam _comfort zone_ yang kau ciptakan selama bertahun-tahun dan mencoba meruntuhkan benteng kepribadianmu yang sudah kau bangun dari saat pemakaman ayahmu.

Sedangkan aku… hanyalah seorang _kunoichi_ biasa yang memberikanmu mimpi-mimpi indah dalam malammu dan menemani setiap hari-harimu.

Sedangkan aku… selalu berteriak kegirangan ketika melihat senjata-senjata baru di toko yang kita lewati saat berjalan berdua dan kau hanya akan menghela nafas sambil berjalan beriringan denganku.

Sedangkan aku… selalu tersenyum dengan bodohnya bahkan saat-saat terburuk dalam hidup. Suatu sifat yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan sifatmu yang tidak mudah berekspresi.

Sedangkan aku… hanyalah seseorang yang mencintaimu lebih dalam daripada yang kau tahu dan memikirkanmu dalam setiap detik kehidupanku.

Walaupun kita sangat berbeda, aku hanya ingin kita terus bersama sampai maut datang menjemput.

**Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Neji…**

.

.

_**Ketika kau dan aku jatuh cinta, kau memenuhi setiap inci dari hidup dan pikiranku dengan satu sisi yang hanya kau bukakan untukku.**_

Saat kita dapat berjalan berdua saja tanpa gangguan misi dan latihan terus menerus, kau selalu melambatkan jalanmu supaya aku menyeimbangkan langkah kakimu dan kau mendengarkan semua perkataanku walau hanya dijawab anggukan atau kata-kata yang tidak koheren.

Saat musim dingin datang dan kita berdua sedang tidak ada misi keluar desa, kau akan membuatkanku teh hangat dan menemaniku hingga aku terlelap. Setelah itu, kau akan kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga dalam cuaca yang dingin dan jaket tebal di sekelilingmu.

Saat kita terlibat di dalam sebuah misi bersama, kau akan berusaha untuk menjagaku tetap tak bercacat dan menjaga konsentrasimu pada saat yang bersamaan. Kau pernah berujar bahwa membuatku merasa aman adalah prioritasnya saat kita misi bersama.

Saat aku berulang tahun yang ke-16, pertama kali aku mendengar kalimat "Aku mencintaimu," dari mulutmu dan sebuah senyum yang tulus terpampang di wajahmu. Saat itu, bibirmu menyambut bibirku dengan lembutnya dan kita berciuman sampai hampir kehabisan oksigen di depan pintu apartemenku setelah kau mengajakku pergi malam itu. Kau tak pernah tahu bahwa kupu-kupu melayang-layang di seluruh tubuhku sesaat setelah kau membalikkan badan dan hendak pergi.

Saat kita merayakan hari jadi kita yang ke-2, tepat satu tahun yang lalu, kau memberikanku senyuman terindah yang pernah aku lihat dan mengajakku pergi ke tempat latihan kita. Saat itu, kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang wanita dan berlaku sangat perhatian kepadaku. Kita berdua tidur terlelap di sofa tanpa sadar dan aku baru saja mengetahui bahwa berada di sisimu bisa begitu memabukkan.

Saat aku menuliskan ini, aku tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan momen-momen yang kita punya selama ini dari mulai saat kita bertemu sampai sekarang. Aku baru saja menyadari bahwa betapa dalam…

**Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Neji.**

.

.

_**Ketika kau dan aku jatuh cinta, semua tembok perbedaan diruntuhkan seketika dan benang merah yang tercipta di antara kita menjadi semakin kuat dan kuat.**_

Mungkin aku tidak mempunyai klan apapun dan para tetua Hyuuga yang tidak menyetujui hubungan kita terlebih lagi jikalau tidak ada Hinata sebagai pemimpin Hyuuga yang membuat keputusannya mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat, tetapi aku tidak pernah takut kepada mereka karena dengan caramu menggenggam tanganku saat aku khawatir, aku yakin kita bisa menjalaninya.

Mungkin aku memiliki kemampuan yang jauh berada di bawahmu, tetapi aku berusaha untuk mengimbangi setiap kata-kata yang kau keluarkan dan segala sesuatu yang ada di pikiranmu. Aku berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan dan pikirkan.

Mungkin aku hanyalah seorang perempuan _tomboy _yang tidaklah cukup berharga untuk bersanding dengan kau yang terkenal dengan tata krama yang baik dan sangat mempesona, tetapi aku menjadi diriku sendiri semenjak kau berkata bahwa kau menyukai diriku yang apa adanya.

Mungkin aku tidak mempunyai harta yang melimpah dari pekerjaanku sebagai kunoichi dan malah cenderung 'cukup', tetapi aku senang karena kau tidak pernah keberatan untuk bersamaku di dalam apartemenku yang sempit dan selalu menemaniku ketika aku membutuhkanmu.

Mungkin banyak wanita yang mengidam-idamkanmu sebagai kekasih mereka dan kebanyakan dari mereka jauh lebih baik daripadaku, tetapi dari matamu melihatku, aku dapat merasakan betapa berbedanya aku di matamu dengan mereka yang selalu membuat setiap orang terpesona. Betapa kau mencintaiku tanpa alasan dan aku dapat mengetahuinya sekilas dari sorot mata yang kau berikan kepadaku.

Mungkin aku tidaklah secantik para putri di negeri dongeng, tetapi ketika kau berkata, "Kau terlihat sempurna walau tanpa riasan apapun," membuatku tidak dapat mengeluarkan satu kalimat dan hanya dapat merengkuhmu dalam dekapan tiada akhir.

Mungkin aku bukanlah pujangga terkenal yang dapat menggoreskan setiap perasaan lewat kalimat-kalimat dengan begitu indahnya, tetapi aku hanya akan menegaskan ini selama aku hidup dan aku berdoa semoga kau tidak bosan dengan kata-kata ini…

**Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Neji**

.

.

_**Ketika kau dan aku jatuh cinta, imajinasiku hanya tentangmu dan dalam bayanganku, kau berada di setiap momen-momen yang akan datang.**_

Aku pernah membayangkan… kau akan melamarkan dengan caramu yang sederhana. Dalam pikiranku, kau akan mengatakannya dengan tatapan muka datar sesuai dengan kepribadianmu. Perempuan biasa tidak akan menyukai lamaran seperti ini, tetapi aku senang untuk melihat bahwa kau mencintaiku dengan caramu sendiri.

Aku pernah membayangkan… dalam resepsi pernikahan kita, tamu-tamu yang datang hanya orang-orang terdekat dan aku mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa kita berdua menyukai pernikahan yang tidak terlalu berlebihan. Suatu saat nanti, kuharap kita berdua dapat memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan pernikahan yang harmonis.

Aku pernah membayangkan… untuk menggendong anak-anak yang memiliki ciri khas kita berdua, bermata lavender dan berambut hitam tetapi memiliki kepribadian sepertiku. Mereka akan menjadi bagian dari kebahagiaan kita di masa-masa tua nanti.

Aku pernah membayangkan… ketika di masa-masa tua nanti, kita akan meminum teh kesukaan kita berdua dan melihat anak kita membentuk pondasi-pondasi rumah tangga mereka. Kau akan memegang tanganku dan kita akan berdua saja menunggu detik-detik maut menjemput.

Aku pernah membayangkan… untuk menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu di dalam pelukanmu. Usapan rambutmu merupakan hal terakhir yang kurasakan di dunia yang fana ini. _Oh joy._

Aku pernah membayangkan… peristiwa-peristiwa di kala kita dewasa nanti dan kita tetap berdua seperti ini. Sampai nanti, aku tidak akan bisa menghentikan perasaan yang sudah kupunyai dari pertama mengenalmu…

**Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Neji.**

.

.

_**Ketika kau dan aku jatuh cinta, hidupku hanya dipenuhi oleh wajahmu, caramu mencintaiku dengan segenap hatimu, dan setiap jalan yang kita tempuh berdua.**_

_**Ketika kau dan aku jatuh cinta, senyummu mengembang lebih banyak kepadaku lebih besar daripada saat kita pertama bertemu dan aku mengetahui dengan pasti, kau bahagia dalam apapun yang kita hadapi berdua.**_

_**Ketika kau dan aku jatuh cinta, setiap gerak-gerikmu menari-nari di pikiran dan batinku sehingga aku bisa terus menerus mengingat ekspresi-ekspresi yang tanpa sadar kau tunjukkan di hadapanku**_

_**Ketika kau dan aku jatuh cinta, setiap ulang tahunku menjadi penuh warna dengan setiap kejutan sederhana yang kau buat setiap tahun dan kau hanya melakukan semua itu hanya untukku, hanya untukku.**_

_**Ketika kau dan aku jatuh cinta, ada kalanya aku harus menangis ketika kau tidak mengerti perasaanku dan aku yang terlalu mengharapkan lebih perhatian daripadamu, tetapi setiap kali kita menyatakan damai, bibirmu akan menyapu bibirku dengan halus dan penuh akan kasih sayang.**_

_**Ketika kau dan aku jatuh cinta, namamu telah terpatri di batin dan benakku, cintamu telah tersimpan rapat di hati sanubariku, dan setiap rengkuhan, sapuan bibirmu, bahkan helaan nafas yang keluar dari paru-parumu akan selalu berputar sebagai film di dalam kepalaku.**_

_**Ketika kau dan aku jatuh cinta, kisah kita dimulai.**_

**Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Neji.**

.

.

.

_**Tenten.**_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Apa yang kau tulis, Ten?"

Perkataan itu membuat sang perempuan hendak melompat dari kursi , tempatnya duduk. Sang Hyuuga yang baru saja menanyakan tentang kertas berisi tulisan mengernyit heran dengan tingkah laku orang yang disayanginya tersebut dan duduk di sebelah perempuan tersebut. Sang perempuan lalu menoleh dan mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya dan tertawa dipaksakan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Neji," kata perempuan tersebut sambil terkekeh pelan dan semburat merah yang menjalar sepanjang mukanya.

"Bohong."

"Benar."

"Bohong."

"Benar!"

"Bohong."

"BENAR NEJI, DASAR KAU MANUSIA _STOIC_ MENYEBALKAN."

"Bohong."

"TERSERAH KAU, HYUUGA NEJI! DASAR MUKA BATU."

"Hn."

Setelah perdebatan mereka selesai, tiba-tiba saja, Neji merogoh kantong celananya dan berhasil menemukan sebuah kotak kecil. Dengan perlahan, dia memberikan kotak kecil berwarna hitam ke arah perempuan di sebelahnya. Tenten melihat kotak kecil itu selama beberapa detik dan mendongak ke arah kekasihnya.

"Ini apa?"

"Buka."

Perempuan itu langsung membuka kotak tersebut dan membuka mulutnya lebar. Dia menoleh kepada pria yang sekarang sedang tersenyum simpul. Kotak itu tidak berisi cincin, hanya tertera kata-kata…

"Ayo menikah, Tenten."

Sambil menghapus titik mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya, dia tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Neji yang bidang.

"Ayo saja, Neji."

.

"Even the coldest man can be so deeply in love with the woman he's destined to."

.

**FINISH**

.

* * *

><p>AN: YAAMPUN INI FIC MANIS BANGET /plak. Silahkan hujat saya sebanyak-banyaknya, semau anda tetapi saya tidak menerima flame yang menjurus ke pairing, karena saya…cinta…NejiTen dan tidak akan berhenti suka walau anda bilang apapun tentang NT.

YANG AUTHOR NEJITEN FOLLOW TWITTER SAYA, ADA DI PROFILE BIAR KITA NGOBROL TENTANG NT SAMPAI CAPEK :D /kapsjebol.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Kak LuthRhythm atau Kak Luthuy yang sayangnya tidak seluthu saya. Semoga lolos SNMPTN dan berhasil kuliah di jurusan dan PTN yang diinginkan, semoga skill nulisnya bisa semakin berkembang dan semoga dia nulis fic tentang NejiTen supaya menambah author di pairing kecil ini.

Okay adios. /apparate

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
